


Who Needs Kryptonite (To Take Charge)?

by awkward_alien



Series: If the Suit Fits...(wear it) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, I have no shame, Red K Kara without the Kryptonite, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_alien/pseuds/awkward_alien
Summary: Kara models her Red K suit for Lena. Part 2 of Interesting First Impressions.





	

Usually Kara was pretty confident when it came to teasing Lena and making her blush, probably because it was so easy, but standing in the bathroom with her black super suit on she felt a little unsure of herself. She pulled off her glasses, let her hair down, and stood a little straighter. 

 

She tried to give off as much confidence as she had when she was on Red K, and went off in search of Lena. The CEO had surprisingly made it back to the penthouse before her, and Kara came in through the balcony so Lena had no idea she was there yet. 

 

Kara had been planning to surprise her but she had to find her first. She started off in the living room, then bedroom, now she  assumed that Lena must be in her study.

 

“Hello Ms. Luthor.” Kara said smoothly as she eased the door open and sauntered over to the desk her girlfriend was sitting behind. Lena swallowed dryly, eyes wide and taking in the skin-tight fabric stretched over Kara’s skin.

 

“Supergirl,” Lena replied playing along, “to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you like this.”

 

“A little birdie told me you were tired of the girl scout look so I figured a change of wardrobe was in order.” Kara then slowly spun around giving Lena the full 360. “How do you like this look?” she practically purred, sitting herself on the edge of the desk.

 

“I think you look fabulous.” Lena replied, challenging her by running her hand over the curve of Kara’s ass playfully. She wanted to test who would be taking the lead.

 

“I don’t think I gave you permission to touch me.” Apparently Kara was. She grabbed the offending hand and used it to pull Lena up from the desk to stand between her knees. Kara then slid off the desk, closing the distance between them and pressing their bodies together.

 

“You on the other hand,” Kara started while dragging her hands up and down Lena’s sides, “are all mine to touch how I please.” Her voice was dripping with confidence.

 

“Is that so Supergirl?” Lena whispers in the space between them. Before she can challenge the Kryptonian any longer she suddenly finds herself in Kara’s arms hovering over the bed.

 

“I think I can show you better than I can tell you.” Kara smirks. “Let me know if it’s too much.” Kara adds breaking character for a moment.

 

“I will, I trust you.”Lena reassures kissing her lightly.

 

Kara floats them both to the head of the bed resting herself against the pillows,  she lays Lena horizontally across her lap on her stomach.

 

“Now, Ms. Luthor,” Kara starts as she tugs on the zipper of Lena’s dress, “what should we do about you touching me without permission?” 

 

Lena hums as Kara drags the zipper down her back, exposing her heated skin to the cool air of the room. “I think...” Lena starts, turning her head to look Kara dead in the eye. “I think you should punish me  _ Supergirl. _ ” Lena’s voice drops as she says the last word with a playful smile.

 

“I agree.” Kara then pulls Lena’s dress completely off caressing the soft exposed skin of her backside. Kara lets her left hand wander down between Lena’s legs feeling her slick thighs as well as the absence of underwear.

 

“You’re so wet for me Ms. Luthor. Were you expecting this?” Kara pulls Lena up as if she weighs nothing pressing the brunette’s back to her spandex clad torso and starts sucking on her neck.

 

“I had -oh god -I had hoped.” Lena moans through her answer closing her eyes and tipping her head back.

 

“My my what a dirty girl you are, I would have never guessed.” Kara mumbles against her neck and pinches a sensitive nipple. She explores the space between Lena’s legs once again with her free hand.

 

Kara teases her entrance with one finger, then two, her strokes long and slow as her thumb runs lazily across Lena’s clit. Lena reaches one arm behind her head to tangle in Kara’s hair, unable to contain her little gasps and mewls of pleasure.

 

“M-more, oh fuck, faster please.” Lena was begging and writhing her body against Kara’s solid form.

 

“If you insist.” Kara used her super speed to vibrate her fingers inside of Lena unexpectedly causing her to jerk her body violently with a heaving chest. 

 

“Fuuuuuucck.” Lena dragged out the word, unable to bring herself to say anything else as her body convulsed, so close to release she could feel it tightening her abdomen. That’s when Kara stopped all movement, removing her hands from Lena’s body.

 

Lena was baffled and frustrated, she was so close, why did Kara stop. “What the hell Kara!” She swore, flipping around to glare at the smug blonde. 

 

“Don’t you curse at me,” Kara commanded, “besides you’re being punished remember, I can’t get you off that easy.” Kara had a look on her face as if she were pondering something. “You make me cum first, then I’ll decide if you deserve an orgasm.” 

 

Lena was at a loss, she wanted to challenge Kara but didn’t want to risk not getting the orgasm she had been built up to. She gripped the zipper of the black suit between her fingers and pulled it down, slowly revealing that Kara was wearing nothing underneath. Lena licked her lips at the sight.

 

“Like what you see Ms. Luthor?” Kara smirked.

 

Lena replied by sliding the suit down over Kara’s shoulders and wrapping her lips around a slowly hardening nipple. Kara let out a small gasp at the sensation, floating slightly off the bed to help Lena drag the suit off her legs.

 

Lena gently spread Kara’s legs kissing at the inside of her thighs, she brought her hand up to Kara’s core only to be stopped by Kara grabbing her wrist.

 

“Uh uh baby, I want you to use that pretty little mouth of yours.” At that moment Lena swore she could have came from the pure sex appeal Kara was radiating alone. Kara tangled her hand through Lena’s dark hair and gently pulled her forward.

 

Lena took a moment to breathe in the heady scent that was so specifically Kara. She ran the tip of her tongue from Kara’s entrance to her clit humming as she wrapped her lips around the small bundle of nerves. 

 

Kara let out a long and low moan, concentrating on not losing control and putting another hole in Lena’s ceiling like the first time they did this. Lena’s head was moving vigorously between her legs, dark hair splayed over Kara’s thighs, the sight almost angelic.

 

Lena brought a hand up to play with one of Kara’s breasts as they locked eyes and Lena dipped her tongue in and out her entrance. Lena smirked up at the other woman before sucking hard on her clit while humming and plunging two fingers deep inside her, watching her eyes fall closed as she fell apart under her.

 

Lena waited for the hero to catch her breath and come down from her high before smugly asking. “How was that Supergirl?”

 

“Spectacular Ms. Luthor.” Kara replied pulling Lena up to sit fully in her lap facing her. She grabbed Lena by the back of her head and pulled her into a lazy passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

 

“Now about that orga- oooh god.” Lena is cut off by two of Kara’s fingers plunging deep inside of her at a relentless pace.

 

“You were saying, Ms. Luthor?” Kara snipes.

 

“Oh just shut up and fuck me.” Lena moans.

 

“As you wish.” Kara adds a third finger and vibrates them inside of Lena’s dripping core sensing that this would be over quickly. Kara ducked her head to sucklle at Lena’s breasts while looking up at her through her lashes.

 

“Oh- oh fuck. Kara I’m- I’m gonna.” Lena gasped and moaned writhing in Kara’s strong hold. She looked like a goddess even falling apart in orgasm as her center had a vice-like grip on Kara’s fingers. 

 

Suddenly Lena fell limp in her girlfriend’s arms with a final sigh. Kara pulled back to see that once again Lena had fainted shortly after drenching her lap in orgasm. Kara felt the irony seeing as this all started because Lena fainted.

 

When Lena awoke once more she found herself lying in a robe and the sheets had been changed.  _ That wasn’t a dream was it? No it couldn’t have been. _ She thought to herself.

 

“Kara, are you there?” She called softly.

 

Just then Kara came through the door holding two bottles of water and some re-heated takeout. “Yeah you kind of passed out again.” Kara blushed.

 

“Oh don’t be coy now after what we just did.” Lena chuckles. 

 

“It is kind of silly to be embarrassed now, besides I’m not the one who keeps fainting.” Lena chucks a pillow at her head at that. “Hey! I almost dropped the food.” Kara pouts.

 

“Of course you’re still worried about food at a time like this.” Lena smirks.

 

Kara hands her a bottle of water and offers some of the food she was holding. The two of them eat in silence for a while before Kara has to ask.

 

“That was okay right?”

 

“What’s that darling?” Lena already knew but she wanted to hear her say it.

 

“What we did. It wasn’t too much right? I mean I figured it might have been because you passed out and that’s new but maybe-”

 

“Kara, honey, slow down you’re rambling. And yes it was okay, more than okay in fact.”

 

“So...does that mean you want to do it again sometime?” Kara asked hopefully.

 

“Of course,” Lena smiled, “by the way do you have any other suits I haven’t seen yet?”

 

“Well,” Kara pondered, “there’s my stealth suit, and I have one for space travel, and a few of the ones Winn first designed, but some of them show way too much skin so I never wear them.” Kara said casually.

 

“Not even for me?” Lena prodded, biting her lower lip seductively.

 

“Oh- uhm, I mean I could if you wanted me to.” Kara stammered with pink cheeks.

  
“I definitely want you to. And perhaps...I’ll be the one giving the orders next time.” Lena winked and watched her girlfriend blush down to her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Also is there any interest in hearing just how Kara put a hole in the ceiling?


End file.
